Seconde chance
by Bobby0077
Summary: OS pour concours "  Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque ?  ". Bella entre à l'université, jeune fille solitaire malgré elle, mais cette rentrée pourrait lui donner une seconde chance.


_Voilà mon OS pour le concours __« Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque ? »_

_Merci à Virginie067 pour sa correction._

_En espèrant que cela vous plaise._

_

* * *

_Université de Washington, Seattle, c'est ici que je vais passer les cinq prochaines années, afin d'obtenir mon master en Arts & Littérature. Je rêve d'ouvrir ma propre librairie, j'ai pensé à devenir professeur de littérature mais étant une grande timide, j'ai vite renoncé.

En plus d'être timide, je suis une solitaire, je passe mon temps dans mes livres ou à écouter de la musique et bien sûr avec ma meilleure amie Angela. Cette dernière a été accepté à Yale en section Journalisme, il faut dire qu'elle a eu de supers résultats aux examens de fin d'année, ce qui lui a valu une bourse. Moi non, alors j'ai reporté mon choix sur Seattle qui me convient bien après tout.

Je suis à 2 heures de route de Forks où vit mon père, Charlie, et je dois avouer que je suis rassurée de pourvoir rentrer régulièrement pour m'occuper de lui. J'ai débarqué chez mon père, Shérif de la ville, il y a 4 ans, après le décès de ma mère, un cancer. Alors je suis partie de Phoenix vers Forks, du soleil vers la pluie, pas génial me direz vous mais je m'y suis faite. Et puis c'est une petite ville tranquille malgré que tout le monde se connaisse.

_Bon allez Bella, tu souffles un bon coup et on y va. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. _

Je pousse les portes de l'entrée et je suis tout à coup soufflée, rien à voir avec le lycée de Forks qui doit compter 350 lycéens. Là je suis au milieu de milliers d'étudiants, je me sens mal d'un coup. Je me dirige vers le département de littérature pour récupérer mon emploi du temps. Une jeune femme est là, sûrement une étudiante de dernière année.

**Bonjour, je viens chercher mon emploi du temps, s'il vous plaît.**

**Ok, donne-moi ton nom**. Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

**Isabella Swan**. Lui répondis-je timidement.

**Swan Isabella**… dit-elle pour elle-même en cherchant dans sa liste. **A te voilà. Tu as ton emploi du temps, un plan du campus et le guide de l'université, si tu as des questions, n'hésites pas, je suis Sam, tu trouveras mon adresse mail dans le guide, je fais partie du conseil étudiant. D'accord ?**

**Ok, merci beaucoup et moi c'est Bella parce qu'Isabella c'est un peut long et … enfin c'est Bella. **Ok me voilà en train de déballer ma vie à une fille que je ne connais pas. Tais-toi Bella.

**Pas de souci Bella, bon courage**. Dit-elle en riant, super je passe pour une idiote.

Je lui sourie timidement, enfin ça ressemble plus à une grimace qu'autre chose et me hâte te quitter le hall. Je secoue la tête comme pour me remettre les idées en place.

Je me dirige vers le parc du campus en espérant trouver un coin tranquille, j'en profite pour observer les gens autour de moi et je peux voir que certaines choses ne changent pas. Il y a toujours des groupes, d'un côté les sportifs qui sont en pleins concours pour savoir lequel a les plus gros biceps afin de retenir l'attention des pom-pom girls qui sont littéralement en train d'allumer ces derniers en mangeant leurs sucettes d'une façon très suggestive. Beurkkk ! J'en ai des frissons !

Je tente d'atteindre un petit banc à l'écart lorsque je rentre dans quelqu'un qui devait courir vu le choc, je me retrouve les fesses au sol, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis … ce matin lorsque j'ai glissé dans ma douche.

**Hey, tu peux regarder où tu vas la naine**. Ok je ne suis pas très grande mais de la à dire que je suis une naine.

**Euh … Ba… désolé mais tu … enfin je …** Bégayais-je en me relevant.

**En plus elle sait pas aligner une phrase, pauvre fille va !** Me balance-t-il en rejoignant le groupe des sportifs.

Ok là c'est le pompon, je tente de ravaler mes larmes, je me retourne et fuis vers le banc que j'ai repéré tout à l'heure, une palissade en bois me permets d'être un peu à l'écart. Je m'assoie et mes larmes coulent toutes seules.

_Ce n'est que le début Bella, tu dois faire cinq ans ici alors reprends__-__toi._

Angela me manque, elle a la chance de pouvoir faire des études avec Ben son petit-ami, ils ont été pris tous les deux à Yale. Ils ont pris un petit appartement de 2 pièces, proche de la fac. Comme je les envie, dormir ensemble, se lever auprès de celui qu'on aime. Le bonheur quoi. Et elle a d'autant plus de chance car elle est à 2 heures de route de l'homme que j'aime depuis 4 ans, Edward Cullen.

Edward est le rayon de soleil qui illumine ma vie, lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois, à mon arrivée à Forks, j'ai eu ce que l'on pourrait appeler le coup de foudre. 1,85m, musclé mais pas de trop, les cheveux d'une couleur portant sur le châtain cuivré toujours en bataille, combien de fois ai-je rêvé d'y passer mes doigts ? Des yeux verts, deux magnifiques émeraudes où je pourrais me noyer des heures durant. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait était accepté à Harvard en médecine, comme son père.

Le docteur Cullen, je le connais bien, ma maladresse légendaire m'a « permis » de le rencontrer assez souvent aux urgences. Tout le monde m'appelle par mon prénom là-bas. Sa femme Esmée a une entreprise de rénovation et aménagement, elle fait des merveilles, elle a même une boutique à Seattle mais je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir les objets qu'elle y vend. Edward a également une sœur jumelle Alice et un grand frère Emmett, ils sortent respectivement avec les jumeaux Jasper et Rosalie Hale. Mais je ne les connais pas beaucoup étant plus vieux. Alice discutait de temps en temps avec Angela alors je les écoutais mais ne participais pas vraiment, c'était une des seules personnes à être gentille avec moi. Je me demande parfois si elle ne se doutait pas de mes sentiments pour son frère.

Edward était la coqueluche du lycée, toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec lui, mais lui sortait avec Tanya Denali, la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Ils étaient pourtant si différents. Lui charmant, intelligent, respectueux, elle, vulgaire, idiote et méchante. Mais elle devait lui plaire alors la petite Bella Swan est restée dans son coin. Ils sont restés 6 mois ensemble durant l'année de première.

J'étais malheureuse et le pire fut lorsque Tanya s'est vantée de ses ébats sexuels avec Edward, je me suis effondrée.

J'ai voulu oublier Edward alors j'ai décidé de donner une chance à Jacob, le fils de Billy, le meilleur ami de mon père. Autant dire que les trois hommes étaient ravis. Jacob a été mon premier baiser, mes premières caresses et mon premier amant. Il a été très gentil avec moi, mais notre première fois fut la seule et unique. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui et j'ai préféré arrêté avant que cette histoire n'aille top loin. Depuis Jacob a rencontré l'amour, une jeune femme du nom de Vanessa, ils se marient l'été prochain.

Même Jacob n'a pas réussit à me faire oublier Edward. Je suis un cas désespéré.

Sur ces dernières pensées, je me rends à mon premier cours, Littérature Anglaise. Je me dirige vers la salle de cours ou plutôt l'amphi. Je m'installe au milieu sur la gauche de la salle près de la sortie.

Je suis en train de lire le programme de ce cours pendant que la salle se remplie d'élèves, je n'y prête pas vraiment attention, le prof entre, je me concentre alors sur son cours. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je jette un coup d'œil furtif dans la salle et soudain je LE vois, sur la même rangée de tables sur ma gauche. Edward Cullen en personne.

Je tourne la tête vers le tableau, j'ai chaud tout à coup, je dois rêver. Il est censé être à Harvard en médecine, à des milliers de kilomètres de moi. Ils ont de la littérature en médecine maintenant. Je tente un nouveau coup d'œil vers lui. Merde, ce n'est pas une hallucination, il est bien là à quelques mètres de moi.

Il est toujours aussi beau, le teint bronzé sûrement par des vacances au soleil, un corps magnifique. Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi désordonnés, je suis en train de m'imaginer les mains dans ses cheveux, respirant son parfum viril, oh mon bas ventre s'enflamme, je le sens s'humidifier.

**Mademoiselle vous avez un problème ****?**

Grosse claque, le prof me parle, je suis déboussolée.

**Euh … pardon … je …**

**Vous êtes pâle, vous vous sentez bien ?**

Je sens les regards sur moi. Oh mon Dieu, Edward me regarde sûrement, je suis grillée.

**Je me sens … je peux sortir, s'il vous plaît ?**

**Bien sûr allez-y**

**Mer … Merci**. Bégayais-je en sortant sans un regard vers Edward.

Une fois hors de la salle, je prends mes jambes à mon cou et quitte le bâtiment. Une fois dehors, je me mets à courir à travers le parc sans but précis. N'étant pas sportive, je suis rapidement essoufflée et m'effondre sur un banc.

Récapitulons, Edward n'est pas à Harvard, il est ici et dans le même cours de littérature que moi. Je viens de me taper la honte devant toute la classe y compris l'homme de ma vie. La classe Bella, la classe !

Je passe le reste de l'heure à me calmer et réfléchir à toutes les solutions pour me rendre invisible et n'en trouve aucune. On est dans une grande université, les gens ne me connaissent pas et puis si cela se trouve Edward ne m'a peut être pas reconnu.

Je décide donc de me rendre à la cafétéria du campus pour manger un morceau. Une fois ma nourriture payée, je m'assoie à une table seule pour ne pas changer, un peu à l'écart. Je sors mon livre et me mets à lire.

**Bonjour Bella**

Je sursaute à l'entente de mon prénom et pose ma main au niveau de mon cœur comme pour calmer ses battements. Edward Cullen est devant moi.

**Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur. **Me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

**Pa … pas de mal. **_Articule Bella_

**Tu te sens mieux ?** Me demande-t-il

Edward Cullen me demande comment je vais, je dois encore rêver. Je me pince discrètement le bras. Aïe, non je ne rêve pas.

**Heu oui, le contre coup de la rentrée**. Mentis-je

**Ok. **Un silence puis il reprend.** Je t'ai pris les cours, j'ai pensé que cela te serait utile. **Rougit-il

Depuis quand rougit-il quand il me parle ? c'est moi qui rougis normalement, je suis la spécialiste du rougissement.

**Oh merci, c'est très gentil de ta part, tu n'étais pas obligé. Je suis gênée. **Lui dis-je en prenant les cours qu'il me tend.

**Non c'est Ok et puis le prof nous a demandé de faire des groupes pour un devoir et je nous ai mis ensemble comme on était ensemble au lycée, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile pour nous deux.**

Mort subite de Bella Swan, Edward Cullen va faire un devoir avec moi, on va passer du temps ensemble. Je suis en train de bugger.

**Bella …. Bella. **S'inquiète-t-il en passant sa main devant mes yeux.

**Pardon ?**

**Oh tu voulais peut-être te mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre …**

**NON ! **Le coupais-je. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. **Je veux dire tu as eu raison, je ne connais personne alors c'est bien.**

**Moi non plus je ne connais personne. **

QUOI, le tombeur de ces dames ne connaît personne. Il suffit de lever les yeux pour voir toutes les filles du campus qui le matent comme un bout de viande.

**Je peux manger avec toi ?** Me demande-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Oh ma petite culotte est en train de fondre.

**Heu … oui, mais j'ai peur que ton fan club n'apprécie pas.**

**Oh ne m'en parle pas, elles ne me lâchent pas depuis ce matin, j'ai l'impression de voir des Tanya partout**. Lâche-t-il blasé en mordant dans sa pizza.

**Oh pourtant, je croyais que toi et Tanya …**

**Mouai, une erreur de jeunesse**. Me coupe-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, je décide de ne pas insister.

Nous continuons de manger dans le silence, nous nous regardons de temps en temps. Et nous sourions, nous nous mettons d'accord pour nous retrouver à la bibliothèque en fin de journée pour organiser notre travail.

Il s'apprête à me dire quelque chose quand une voix aigüe le coupe dans son élan.

**Edddyyyyyyyyy !**

Oh non pas ça, je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner qu'une tornade blonde se jette sur Edward.

**Oh Eddy, c'est génial que tu sois ici et pas à Harvard. **Lui dit-elle en s'accrochant à son cou.

**Tanya, ne m'appelle pas Eddy c'est Edward. **Lui dit-il tendu.

**Tu es venue pour moi, je savais que toi et moi c'était pour toujours.**

Je me tends, c'est comme un coup de poignard, si Edward n'est pas allé à Harvard c'est pour être ici avec sa petite-amie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a menti tout à l'heure. C'est trop pour moi.

**Désolée, je dois y aller**. Dis-je en me levant sans un regard pour eux.

**Ouai vas-y, tu nous déranges**. Me semble-t-il entendre de la part de Tanya.

Je quitte la cafétéria au pas de course, j'ai besoin d'air, je sens que je vais étouffée. Une fois dehors je cours jusqu'à ma chambre pour pouvoir pleurer sans personne. Je remercie alors l'administration de m'avoir donné une chambre individuelle. Je grimpe les marches deux par deux sans être tombé à plusieurs reprise et une fois entrée dans ma chambre, je me jette sur mon paquet de **Chamalows et direction mon** lit pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'aurais pu supporter la vie sachant Edward à Harvard loin de moi mais là savoir que je vais le voir lui et sa petite-amie tous les jours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, non c'est trop difficile.

Je pense qu'à force de pleurer, j'ai du m'endormir car lorsque la sonnerie de mon téléphone me réveille, il est 18h. C'est un message d'Angela.

_« Salut Bella, ici tout va bien, je t'envoie des photos de notre nid douillet par mail, je t'embrasse. Angie »_

Angela, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je décide de ne pas l'alarmer.

_« Salut les amoureux, promis je regarde ça dès que j'allume mon ordinateur, bisous, Bella »._

Je décide de prendre une douche, ça me détendra peut-être. Une fois sous l'eau, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Edward, des images de lui et moi apparaissent alors dans ma tête.

Je l'imagine sous la douche avec moi, mes mains parcourant son torse humide, ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et viennent doucement malaxer mes fesses. Nos bouches se rapprochent l'une de l'autre pour enfin se toucher, sa langue et la mienne se livrent une bataille. Nos gestes deviennent de plus en plus sauvages. Mes mains passent dans ses cheveux et les siennes se baladent sur mon corps dans le moindre recoin.

**Hum Bella ... c'est si bon** !

J'aime l'entendre gémir pour moi, sa main se pose sur mes seins et leur prodiguent des caresses.

**Oh Edward ... encore**.

Il repasse ses mains sur mes fesses pour me soulever, j'enroule alors mes jambes autour de sa taille.

**Prête ma Bella, parce que je vais te faire crier**. Il s'apprête à entrer en moi.

**Haaaaaaaa !** L'eau est devenue glacée. **Putain** **de bordel de merde !** Douche froide Bella, tout à coup mes ardeurs ont disparues.

Je sors rapidement de la douche et m'enroule dans un peignoir. Mon reflet apparaît sous la buée du miroir. Regardes-toi Bella, tu es petite, pas grosse mais rien à voir avec cette Tanya. Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Comment Edward pourrait-il s'intéresser à moi et encore plus maintenant que cette bimbo est là ?

Je décide d'enfiler une nuisette bleue nuit en satin, pas trop courte. C'est un cadeau d'Angela pour l'obtention de nos diplômes. C'est bien la seule chose de sexy que je porte. Débile me direz vous si aucun homme ne peut la voir mais bon je me fais plaisir à moi dirons nous. Et enfile un boxer de la même couleur avec une grenouille sur le devant.

Bon allez Bella, pourquoi ne bosses-tu pas sur le projet en binôme comme ça tu n'auras pas à rencontrer Edward trop souvent ? Je suis plongée dans mon travail lorsque d'un coup une musique résonne.

**Merde c'est quoi ce bordel** ! Bella tu deviens de plus en plus vulgaire.

La source du bruit semble venir de dehors, je regarde alors par ma fenêtre discrètement et le spectacle que j'y observe me choque ni plus ni moins, les anciennes d'une fraternité probablement sont en plein bizutage sur leurs nouvelles recrues dont fait partie Tanya, elles sont en bikini, une laisse autour du cou, maquillées comme des … je n'ose même pas prononcer ce mot … putes … trop tard c'est dit. Je préfère me reculer, où est-ce que je suis ? j'aurais dû prendre un appart hors du campus et écouter mon père.

Je suis assise sur mon lit en train de cogiter quand des coups sont donnés contre ma porte. Ok je ne connais personne ici. Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre. Je suis alors surprise quant à la personne qui se trouve face à moi. Et il n'a pas l'air content.

**Euh … je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Edward ?** Demandais-je timidement sous son regard noir.

**Bah, il me semble qu'on avait rendez-vous à la bibliothèque non !** Me dit-il froidement. Il ne me laisse même pas répondre qu'il enchaîne. **Si tu ne veux pas bosser avec moi, il fallait le dire. Je pensais juste que le fait qu'on vienne de Forks ****tous****les deux puisse nous faciliter le travail, je croyais qu'on était ami.**

Je fronce alors les sourcils, ça ne ma plaît pas trop la façon dont il me parle, certes je suis peut-être timide mais faut pas me chercher. J'ouvre la porte en grand.

**Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me ****dérangeait****, bien au contraire, je t'ai même remercié il me semble. Alors tes grands discours tu te les mets où je pense. Et puis tu avais l'air plutôt occupé non quand je t'ai laissé ce midi avec Tanya-j'ai-rien-dans-le-ciboulot-à-la-poitrine-refaite. Alors merde et je ne suis pas un bouche-trou si tu es ami avec moi juste parce que tu es seul et bien …**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me pousse à l'intérieur de ma chambre et referme à clé derrière lui avant de plonger sur ma bouche. Ses mains posées sur mes hanches. Il me faut 10 secondes avant de me rendre compte qu'Edward Cullen, l'amour de ma vie est en train de m'embrasser et espère plus si je me fis aux gestes de ses mains qui passent de mes hanches à mes fesses.

**Humm !** Ca c'est moi qui gémis suite à ses caresses. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et plaque un peu plus mon corps contre le sien.

**Oui … Bella !** Ca c'est lui qui à l'air d'apprécier.

Il me fait reculer vers mon lit tout en continuant de me manger la bouche et de caresser toutes les parties de mon corps. Mais c'est sans compter sur ma maladresse légendaire que je bascule en arrière à quelques centimètres de mon lit et mon postérieur rencontre le sol. Lui au dessus de moi. Nous avons cessé de nous embrasser mais nous nous fixons l'un l'autre.

**Hum … je suis désolé Bella, je t'ai sauté dessus mais te voir en colère et dans cette tenue, j'ai pas pu me retenir.** Me dit-il en rougissant.

**Euh … en même temps je ne t'ai pas repoussé, alors on va dire que les torts sont partagés. **

Il m'aide à me relever et nous nous asseyons sur mon lit. Un silence pesant se fait.

**Oh, tu as commencé à travailler sur le devoir**. Me dit-il en montrant mes cours.

**Heu … oui… désolée**. Dis-je en ramassant mes papiers et les posant sur mon bureau.

**Non, ne le ****sois****pas, c'est vrai que le comportement de Tanya ce midi a pu t'induire en erreur mais je ne suis pas avec elle et ne le ****serais****jamais**. Me dit-il, **je savais qu'en venant ici, je risquais de la rencontrer.**

**Tu n'as pas obtenu ta bourse pour Harvard ?** Lui demandais-je.

**Oh si mais j'ai préféré venir ici !** Me dit-il avec un grand sourire qui me fait rougir. **Ici je peux suivre mes études de musique tout en étant avec l'amour de ma vie.**

Paf, seconde claque de la journée. Je ne réagis pas de suite et mes larmes manquent de couler. Edward s'en rend compte.

**Bella, tout va bien ?** Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je me détache de lui rapidement et me mets debout dos à lui.

**Pourquoi ?** Lui demandais-je.

**Pourquoi quoi ? Je ne comprends pas Bella ?** Je le sens debout derrière moi.

**Pourquoi ****a-t-il fallu****que tu viennes dans cette université ****?**Lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui.**Crois-tu****que te voir avec Tanya au lycée et de te côtoyer durant 4 ans sans que tu m'adresses la parole n'était pas difficile? Maintenant je vais devoir te voir tous les jours pendant 5 ans avec la fille que tu aimes alors que moi je suis amoureuse de toi depuis mon arrivée à Forks. Et en plus tu m'embrasses, tu viens de me briser Edward. **Je fonds en larmes. Je manque de tomber au sol quand Edward me rattrape.

**Tu ne comprends donc pas Bella ?** Me dit Edward en cherchant mon regard. Je fronce les sourcils. **C'est toi l'amour de ma vie, putain Bella. Depuis le premier jour, où tu as débarqué à Forks, je suis amoureux de toi.**

**Mais ...** Bégayais-je.

**J'étais trop timide pour t'aborder, alors je n'ai rien tenté et quand j'ai ****voulu****me déclarer, je t'ai vu avec cet indien sortant d'un cinéma alors en colère j'ai accepté les avances de Tanya mais cette comédie n'a duré que 6 mois, ****je n'en pouvais plus****. Quand j'ai su que tu venais ici, je t'ai suivi.**

**Mais et Harvard Edward ? Enfin pour tes parents ?** Dis-je inquiète.

**Mes parents m'ont toujours laissés le choix pour mon avenir, et puis ma mère savait que j'étais amoureux de toi alors …** Dit-il.

Nous passons quelques minutes à nous regarder. Edward pose doucement sa main sur ma joue, elle est douce, je ferme les yeux pour savourer cette caresse.

**Je regrette de ne pas m'être déclaré dès le départ Bella, on s'est fait du mal ****tous**** les deux, c'est moche.**

Il approche doucement ses lèvres des miennes et les pose enfin. Notre baiser est des plus tendres, nos bouches se caressent délicatement. Il se recule doucement et pose son front contre le mien.

**Je t'aime Bella !**

J'ouvre alors les yeux et fixe son regard.

**Moi aussi je t'aime Edward.**

Nos lèvres se soudent de nouveau, sa main alors sur ma joue glisse derrière ma nuque pour me coller contre son corps, si parfait. Mes mains partent fourrager dans ses cheveux. Notre baiser devient des plus passionné, sa langue vient caresser mes lèvres pour atteindre la mienne. C'est alors que notre étreinte prend une tournure sensuelle.

Edward m'allonge sur le lit, tout en continuant notre baiser, il se place entre mes jambes et je peux sentir son désir contre le mien. Oh mon Dieu, c'est dur et gros. Vraiment très classe Bella ! Il caresse mes cuisses de ses longs doigts de musicien avant de remonter le long de ma taille en me retirant ma nuisette. J'ai un peu honte d'avoir mis ma culotte « grenouille ». Mais Edward à l'air de la trouver à son goût puisqu'il dépose un baiser dessus. Oh lala, je me sens mouiller encore plus.

Il se relève, me fixant dans les yeux, le regard noir de désir. Moi allongée, les jambes légèrement remontées et écartées. Il se place devant moi, debout au pied du lit puis fait tomber sa chemise, que j'avais au préalable déboutonné enfin disons dont j'avais arraché les boutons. Cette dernière rejoins ma nuisette, son torse est magnifique, imberbe comme j'aime et musclé à souhait, je gémis. Tu vas me tuer Edward !

Il continu toujours en me fixant et se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il détache un à un les boutons de son jean, je déglutis péniblement et le bouffe du regard. Il me lance un sourire plus qu'indécent et retire son jean d'un coup.

OH MON DIEU ! J'écarquille les yeux. Il a retiré son boxer en même temps et ce qu'il y a devant moi est …. ENORME, DUR, MAGNIFIQUE, EXCITANT… les mots me manquent.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de me remettre qu'il est déjà au dessus de moi avec son sourire en coin.

**Ce que tu vois te plaît Bella ?** Me demande-t-il la voix rauque.

J'avale ma salive avant de lui répondre.

**Oh que oui … enfin je veux dire … c'est … merde putain**.

**J'aime savoir que je te fais perdre tes moyens mais nous ne sommes plus à égalité maintenant**. Me dit-il les mains sur l'élastique de mon boxer. **Ta petite grenouille est vraiment mignonne mais je suis sur que ce qu'il y a en dessous est mieux tout comme ceci.**

**Hummmm Ed..ward !**

Il vient de plonger sur ma poitrine qu'il vénère, en fait il est littéralement en train de me la dévorer. Je pose mes mains sur sa tête pour la plaquer contre mes seins. Je le sens sourire lorsqu'il prend mes tétons en bouche.

**J'aime t'entendre crier mon nom bébé et ce n'est que le début.**

**Putain de merde !** Il éclate de rire face à mon juron.

Je le sens faire glisser mon sous-vêtement le long de mes jambes avant de le jeter à travers la pièce.

**Bordel Bella, tu veux ma mort ma parole !** Ba quoi je n'aime pas les poils alors mon pubis est entièrement épilé.

**C'est toi qui va me tuer Edward ****si tu ne termines pas ce que tu as commencé.**

Il se relève tout à coup, me regarde droit dans les yeux. Sans que je m'y attende, il plonge entre mes jambes et me fais l'amour avec sa bouche.

**Ho Edward … oui … en …encore !**

**Tu aimes ça ma jolie ?**

**Humm… oui, là oui.**

Sa langue me pénètre, j'aime son côté sauvage. Ces doigts rejoignent mes lèvres intimes et viennent titiller mon clitoris. Il sait s'y prendre ce mec, je n'ai jamais pris un tel pied. Je ne tarde pas à jouir sur sa bouche et sa main.

**EDWARDDDDDDDD !** Criais-je en arquant mon corps.

**Tu as plus que bon goût ma Bella** ! me dit-il avec son sourire en coin. Je le vois alors sucer ses doigts couvert de mon jus. Je le fixe complètement abasourdie par son geste mais tellement excitée.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de bouger que je le plaque le dos contre le matelas. Ma bouche s'aventure dans son cou et descends le long de son torse luisant à cause de nos ébats, je m'approche de ses tétons et les prends dans ma bouche.

**Hum … Bella, c'est … merde … trop bon !**

Je lève mon regard vers lui, sa bouche est entre ouverte et je peux voir qu'il respire fort. J'aime savoir que je lui fais cet effet là. Je continue mon parcours avec ma langue, je contourne ses magnifiques abdos et son nombril. Je le sens se tendre lorsque j'arrive vers son bas ventre.

**Tu n'es pas oblig****ée**** Bella, si tu ne veux !** me dit-il sincèrement.

Je suis touchée par son attention, la majorité des hommes ne pense qu'à leur plaisir avant celui de leur partenaire et le mien est parfait. Je m'approche de son oreille.

**Laisses****-****moi te faire plaisir, sexy boy !** Il sourit et se détend.

Je tente alors de me replacer entre ses jambes mais il semblerait que Monsieur en ai décidé autrement. Je le vois me soulever et me mettre à califourchon sur lui mais dos à son visage, je comprends son manège quand il soulève mes hanches et se met à lécher ma petite chatte en feu. Je n'ai jamais pratiqué le 69 mais je me laisse tenter.

J'approche mon visage de son sexe, j'ai du mal à me concentrer à cause du plaisir qu'il est en train de me procurer. Je souffle sur sa verge et je peux l'entendre gémir contre mon sexe. Je passe mon pouce sur son gland et ma langue se promène sur sa longueur.

**Hum Bella … putain ! **

Je pense qu'il est prêt pour la suite, je le prends alors dans ma bouche. Oh mon Dieu qu'est ce que c'est bon, c'est doux et chaud à la fois. Je fais de longs et grands va et vient, je le dévore. Il gémit sur ma chatte toute trempée ce qui m'excite encore plus.

Nous nous donnons du plaisir mutuellement et j'aime ça, oh oui. Je sens son sexe se raidir, il est sûr le point de venir dans ma bouche et je me sens prête à recevoir sa semence. Mais encore une fois, il en décide autrement et sans que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf, me voila à quatre pattes, lui derrière moi son sexe contre mes fesses.

**Tu veux bien dans cette position mon amour ?** Me demande-t-il gentiment en me caressant le dos.

**Oui, s'il te plaît chéri !**

Son sexe glisse alors le long de mes fesses et vient à la rencontre de mon intimité luisante de désir pour lui. Je le sens pousser en moi.

**Je t'aime Bella !** Gémit-il en me pénétrant. **Oh tu es tellement serrée**.

**Oh oui Edward, c'est bon … plus fort !**

Ses va et vient sont de plus en plus forts. Je suis déconnectée de la réalité, mon plaisir grimpe, je suis en train de comprendre l'expression « 7ème ciel ». Je peux sentir ses mains partout sur mon corps, j'aime quand il exerce une pression sur ma poitrine. Je me redresse pour lui faciliter la tâche. Nous sommes à genoux sur mon lit, lui dos à moi et il me fait l'amour comme un dieu. Je sens l'orgasme arriver.

**Bella, viens je t'en prie, viens avec moi !** Me supplie-t-il

**Je viens Edward, je viens !** Lui dis-je.

**BELLLLLLLLLLLA !**

**EDWARRRRDDDDDD !**

Nous retombons à plat ventre sur le lit, lui sur mon dos, toujours en moi. J'aime sentir sa présence en moi. Je râle quand il se retire pour me prendre dans ses bras et me câliner. Hum qu'est-ce qu'on est bien contre son amoureux, je suis d'accord avec Angela sur ce point.

**Merci ma Bella !** Me dit-il. **Je suis le plus heureux des hommes**.

**Non c'est moi qui te remercie, avec toi je me sens entière. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir.** Dis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

**Moi non plus je ne veux pas partir chérie.**

**Je t'aime Edward ! Plus que tout !**

Nous profitons l'un de l'autre en silence. Je lui caresse le torse, dessinant ses abdos du bout des doigts. Il est immobile. Je pense qu'il s'est endormi, je lève alors les yeux vers son visage et je le vois les yeux ouverts, les sourcils froncés.

**Edward est-ce que ca va ?** Demandais-je inquiète. **Tu … tu regrettes ?** Ma voix étouffe un sanglot.

**NON !** Crie-t-il. **Mais non ma Bella. Je ne regrette rien crois****-****moi.** Me dit-il en me procurant des caresses réconfortantes. **Je réfléchissais à une chose.**

Je le regarde, inquiète. A quoi pense-t-il ? me dis-je.

**Viens vivre avec moi Bella !** Déclare-t-il en souriant.

Je le regarde, sous le choc d'une telle annonce. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre.

**Bella, on a perdu 4 ans à cause de notre manque de confiance en nous. La vie nous offre une seconde chance et je compte bien en profiter. Tu es la femme de ma vie, celle avec qui je veux faire ma vie, me marier, la future mère de mes enfants. Je t'aime Bella !**

Je suis soufflée par cette déclaration, les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

**Oh oui Edward, oui pour tout. Je t'aime si fort.**

Nous voilà donc en ce jour de rentrée, en train de faire mes cartons et mes valises que j'ai déballé la veille. Edward a décidé que je m'installerai dès ce soir dans notre nid d'amour comme il aime le dire. Je suis la plus heureuse, je sens que cette année va être le début de pleins de bonnes choses.


End file.
